Talk:Gyoubu Danuki/@comment-201.141.143.17-20150830014453/@comment-28935784-20151206115916
Tell that to human women. XD I'm aware that men are now chasing sugar mommas too, but it's still at a lower rate than the sugar daddy craze. On a serious note, men and women in our world did marry into wealthy families for their convenience. They still do. Those don't work out very well, sadly, but one thing we can note is how having enough to survive on and then some leaves you less frustrated about buying the latest smartphone. Luxuries are unnecessary, but being able to buy them will give you the peace of mind and let you live longer and happier. Life was brutal and short in the past when humans lived in thatched shelters and had to run miles in dust and dirt to hunt a large enough animal. Just to stay alive. And you can see how much better it is for us today. This setting at least gives us a happy ending nearly every time. Even if a man is knocked down and raped by a monster girl he may not like (or even if he wants human women only), they can live happily ever after. One last thing: Different strokes for different folks. Unless you came here to troll us for responses, you like at least one of the monster girls here. It doesn't necessarily reflect who you are or will be. Plenty of the monster girls would be rapists (Minotaur, Red Oni, Hellhound, etc.) or kidnappers (Lamia, Dragon, Wurm, etc.) in our world, for example. You could be called a paedo in our world for liking an Alice or Devil, or maybe an incestuous dog for screwing a Devil Bug or your Dark Elf daughter. You're probably a cuckolded, henpecked bitch for staying with an Amazoness or a masochistic pervert who likes being under someone's boots, aka your Dark Elf wi- Mistress, I mean. Right? I mean, if anyone of us likes this world, we're condoning rape, kidnapping, con artistry, and everything that's evil. Fantasy vs fiction, that's all. Any one of us who fantasises about rape doesn't want to be a broken mess (apart from some exceptionally perverted people who might hate themselves). The ‘kidnappees’ over here would want to be loved and adored by their ‘kidnappers’ instead of being tied up in a dank room and forced to hand over their parents' phone number. (Getting tied up and teased to orgasm is fine.) I like the Ogre and her sub-species, the Red and Blue Onis. Doesn't mean I want to be beaten up and then fucked to death, maybe with half a bottle of cognac shoved down my throat. I don't even drink. I like the Dark Elf. Still don't wanna be branded and beaten with chains, or be trampled and be covered in whipping scars. I wouldn't want to be randomly dominated IRL. I like the Amazoness. Yet I hate cooking and having to stay stuck at home, even for my safety. The Ghoul fulfils many of my dreams of waking up to a cutie giving me head first thing in the morning. Would you (any of you) want to suddenly wake up and find even a MILF/lolicon sucking you off, when you don't know and may not want her? No fantasy works well IRL, even gold-digging ones.